1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for liquid chromatography for separating various compounds especially neucleic acid bases, nucleosides, nucleotides or oligonucleotides.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The characteristics of neucleic acids are based on the mutual action between nucleic acid bases as the components of the nucleic acids. On the contrary, the neucleic acid bases, nucleosides, nucleotides and oligonucleotides as the units of the nucleic acids could be separated by utilizing the degree of the mutual action.
In fact, various resins having nucleic acid bases have been prepared from the viewpoints as follows.
(a) The polymers of N-vinyl or N-methacryloyl oxyethyl derivatives of nucleic acid bases were used. (Makromol Chem. 134, 305 (1970)).
(b) The Amberlite type resins having adenosine or guanosine component were used. (Biochem. Biophys. Acta. 80, 669 (1964)).
(c) The cellulose having guanine component was used. (Europ. Polymer J., 3 187 (1967)).
(d) The styrene-glycidyl methacrylate copolymers having nucleic acid bases were used. (Nikka 23 Aniversary N-02432 (1970) Tokyo).
These resins can not be used as the carriers for the liquid chromatography because there are certain troubles on the packing of the column and the separation factor was too low.
It is usual to use an ion-exchange resin as the carrier in the separation of nucleic acid bases by the liquid chromatography. However, in this method, various operations are needed to be complicated.
There is no report on the carrier for the liquid chromatography having high separation factor under utilizing the degree of mutual action between nucleic acid bases.
It has been known to introduce the nucleic acid base in the polymers having chloromethylstyrene component with NaH. The polymers are in the form of powder whereby the polymers cannot be used as the carriers for the liquid chromatography because of low separation factor.